Needless Aggression
by Alex McM
Summary: Simeon has fallen, but the Black Spot is still in a state of chaos. Fierce new needless are rising from the shadows to claim it for themselves, but a certain priest wont allow it! Explosions, action, perversion, crack and more explosions!
1. Prologue

**NEEDLESS AGGRESSION**

* * *

><p><span>There aren't enough Needless stories on this site! It's about time someone wrote a Needless story that's the way Needless should be! Intense fight scenes, huge explosions, psychotic characters, crack humour, a badass priest, more huge explosions and YELLING ATTACK NAMES! I might as well give it a go! This takes place after the anime. Enjoy it and review it! <span>

* * *

><p><strong>1: PROLOGUE<strong>

In the year 20XX, World War III erupted. The main target in Japan was the capital, Tokyo and endless bombings shrouded the city and it's surrounding areas in crimson Hell-fire. After half a century, the ruins that had been the epicentre of the bombings now seemed separate from the rest of the country. When viewing Japan at night a black hole could be seen. This area was dubbed the Black Spot.

From that accursed area, those that had gone into hiding reappeared. They were viewed as 'unnecessary' by people from the cities. Among them, all could manipulate their own mysterious abilities...

Fire, wind, gravity...These fearsome and supernatural powers were labelled 'fragments' and those who wielded them came to be known as...

Needless!

On one fateful day, a pharmaceutical company from the city named Simeon established a base there. Simeon's leader, Adam Arclight and his four great ones sought to take over the Black Spot and eliminate all opposition.

However, there were those who stood against this. The mysterious priest, Adam Blade, Eve Neuschwanstein...And some others...

They fought against Simeon and spilled much blood and exposed many panties in their battle to defend the Black Spot. Through great sacrifice Adam Arclight was defeated and Simeon brought to it's knees. The battles were over.

The scattered warriors who fought in the great battle against Simeon went their separate ways and enemies from the past became friends. It seemed that the Black Spot would become peaceful at long last...

And that's where this story begins...


	2. A Normal Day

**2: A NORMAL DAY**

Note: Words like -t-h-i-s- are those crossed out on Kuchinashi's notepad. Unfortunately the proper strike-through doesn't work on here so this is my way of compromising. Now enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Fire blazed along the horizon. Screams filled the air. Blood rained down on the cracked dry ground and soaked into it, feeding the shrivelled and dying plants which struggled to thrive in this desolate wasteland.<p>

Men, women and children ran about in a frenzy of fear as their town was burned to the ground. They tried to save themselves, but few made it far before they were consumed by the darkness.

"Die! Die all of you!" a piercing rasping cry seemed to overpower the combined screams of the victims. A lone man stood atop a fractured building and observed the scene below. He cackled wickedly as they dropped like flies around him. They were merely insects. Nothing but unworthy vermin to be crushed.

A young woman stepped out from an alley-way below and extended a hand towards the fleeing towns people. She smiled sweetly as her sharpened talons shot out to pierce flesh and tear the innocents apart.

Those that were left unscathed by that were soon slain by an unseen man who clung to the dancing shadows of the firelight. The victims saw nothing but felt sudden biting pain. They knew nothing afterwards, their bodies sliced into pieces by an unknown attack.

"Do not spare a single one of them! Kill them all!" the raspy shriek echoed across the barren land.

The bloodbath ensued a little longer. In the end there were only eight people left standing, however they were not important. In fact you could say that they were...

Needless...

* * *

><p>"Yamada!" Eve whined, stretching the vowels out to make the incorrect name last longer. That way she didn't have to repeat it as many times. She ran her fingers down her flowing blue hair and teased a curly lock, twisting it around like a child.<p>

An angry priest stormed into the room and slammed his fist down on the table. "Eve! Shut up!"

"Huh?" Eve snapped back.

"Yamada ain't here anymore! Shut up and stop calling out for him!"

"Be quiet Blade! You're making so much noise." The young girl explained calmly.

"Don't tell me to be quiet! It was you making all the noise-"

"Blade! Shut up!" Old man Gido snapped from the other room.

With everyone against him, it seemed he had little choice but to quieten down. The odd couple stood around for a moment just looking at each other with questioning stares. Neither of them spoke until the tension of the silence became to great to bear.

Eve let out a deep sigh and leaned back in her chair, once again playing with her long hair. "Aw, I think I kind of miss him...He used to buy me drinks..."

Blade lowered his head and frowned, "Yeah, he was a good kid..." An awkward silence occurred, only brought to an abrupt end when the priest smashed his fist down on the table again. "Shit!"

"What?" Eve asked, rising up from her chair.

"Yamada! He never bought me my ciggies!"

Another awkward silence ran rampant throughout the small house. The two looked to each other and then out the window, then back to each other. They both opened their mouths to speak and the very same words rolled off their tongues in perfectly unscripted unison, "KILL HIM!"

There was no time to use the door, so instead they just broke down the wall of the kitchen and charged across the expansive desert of the Black Spot in search of vengeance, Yamada...And ciggies.

The two raced through one of the many deserted towns in the ruins of the Black Spot, kicking up great trails of choking dust and sand behind them. The two were neck and neck for most of the journey but after some time Eve broke ahead of the pack. In fact she became the only person in the pack. She looked around uncertainly and groaned.

"I lost Blade..."

Adam wasn't lost however, he just felt a sudden urge to go into a cafe. There was nothing suspicious about it, unless you count stalking an under-age lolicon assassin as suspicious. Okay, maybe it was suspicious...

Blade's pupils disintegrated and reformed in the shape of love hearts. His tongue dropped out of the corner of his mouth and he drooled over the young girl at the counter. In most cases a girl would be terrified by such a sight, but not this girl. Instead she strolled right up to him and gave him a great big hug, which incidentally nearly crushed his ribs and killed the perverted preacher.

"Big brother! It's been so long!" the tiny pink-haired waitress squealed.

The priest choked on his words, the air trapped in his constricted lungs. He managed to wheeze them out so that they were just barely audible. "Mio-chan ...Please...Please...Harder?"

"Oh no you don't!" A slender hand snaked it's way between the two and slapped the loli-loving lunatic right in the face. The two were separated as Blade hurtled outside and landed in the street.

Blade coughed up dust and sized up his opponent, only for his brow to furrow in concentration. "Oh, it's you...Hello Stripes."

Setsuna reacted calmly for a fraction of a second before delivering a lightning speed punch to his jaw. She then grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up to her face. "That is not my name!"

"Yes it is...Ask Mio-Chan."

Another crushing punch. "How come you remember her name and not mine?" When no answer presented itself Setsuna shook the priest fervently, intermittently slapping and punching and kicking him.

The quiet little blonde of the group stirred from behind the counter and stepped outside to see what the commotion was. She studied the group and then took out a note-pad and pen.

_**~What's going on -S-t-r-i-p-e-s- Setsuna?~**_

Unfortunately (Or perhaps fortunately,) Setsuna was too busy to read, far too engrossed in destroying the Priest.

"We fought for half the manga and you still don't remember my name! How dare you show yourself here you dumb-ass son-of-a-bitch!" A crowd was starting to gather now to watch as the waitress beat the living shit out of the big muscular warrior who lay helpless on the ground. No-one intervened, besides, they were enjoying the view (of more than just the fight.)

"Setsuna, Stop! You're gonna kill him!" Mio cried to no avail. In fact it served as quite the opposite and instead encouraged the blue-haired nemesis in her furious one-sided battle.

"Of course I'm going to kill him!" She snarled, baring her cute little fangs.

But being cute during a fight like this was not the best thing to do...Not when your opponent was Adam Blade. The love-heart pupils returned and a crazed grin spread so far across his face that it threatened to consume it.

Setsuna sensed danger and backed off, allowing the priest to rise back to his feet. But in that instant of hesitation, she let her chance slip and in turn, she lost the battle.

"Ha! You're adorable when you're mad Stripes!"

A vein popped up on Setsuna's forehead. "Grr, I thought priests went after little boys?"

Blade scowled at her and flames raged around his body, enveloping the madman. "Ha! Who are you calling a priest? Dean Drive, Fox Hound!" Blade disappeared, vanishing into thin air, only to land right in front of the young warrior. Before she could react a fist moving so fast that it as nothing but a blur collided with her chest and sent her into the cafe's wall. She fell through and landed in a heap on the other side.

The fight ended there and the Priest went back on his merry little way, slightly unsure of why exactly he had stepped outside in the first place.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eve wandered back the way she had come through, hoping she would find the moronic companion who had run off on her. She slipped through the darkest of alleys and the most crowded streets, searching everywhere for Blade.<p>

Her efforts resulted in no results however and she ended up slinking down against a wall to sit in the gutter, tired and frustrated. She cast her gaze out upon the street before her and studied the people as they walked past.

"Hello." A cheery feminine voice startled her.

Eve looked up to see a bubbly young girl before her. She wore a red tank top which left her midriff and generous amounts of cleavage exposed. Her hair was a sandy blonde and deep blue eyes. Torn khaki shorts barely covered her thighs and knee-high leather boots adorned with spikes shone in the bright sunlight.

"Oh, hello..." Eve murmured timidly. "Uh, have you seen a big tough-looking priest with a choker around his neck?"

The girl frowned. "No, but I'll help you find him!"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Oh, but I'm looking for the same guy!"

"What?" Eve looked the girl up and down and made a disgusted face. "You aren't...He didn't...Ugh!"

"I don't understan-"

"Go away! It's not healthy to feed his addiction you know!"

A question mark appeared behind the girl. "Huh?"

Eve clenched her fists and scowled, "I said, go away! Get away from me or you'll regret it!"

This only made the girl smile. "Oh really?" Her expression turned venomous. Eve was alarmed now, but it was already too late...Her slender body was pierced by five razor sharp blades in the blink of an eye, blood spurting from her numerous wounds. She cried out in pain as another five blades sank through her pale flesh, worming their way through the soft meat of her torso and destroying her internal organs. Eve sank to the ground and went limp.

The mysterious girl withdrew her extended talons and howled with laughter.


	3. A New Threat

**3:** **A NEW THREAT**

Iron Mountain stood as an imposing structure against the mountainous terrain around it. The great tower of steel rose up to the heavens to pierce the clouds, its shining veneer casting reflective light down on the valley at its feet. Deep within the fortress a lone creature stirred.

Disk, the half-human, half machine may have looked like a young girl but in actuality she herself was as old as the grand walls that surrounded Iron Mountain. Over the decades she had seen a world rot away like road-kill, slowly reduced to bones, then dust. She had seen the collapse of the civilisations within the black spot and witnessed massacres of many an innocent. She had even witnessed the downfall of Simeon, once regarded as a superpower within the cloud-parting walls around the ruins of this once grand city.

Now that Simeon had been destroyed it seemed a period of peace would be close at hand. Rebel forces still caused problems and there were still packs of bandits and thieves, but the guild had set to work hunting them down and creating a better place for those trapped within this accursed zone.

Disk had been lonely ever since she left the side of her friends. She had enjoyed their company, fighting by their side. Now however, she was alone again, her only companions the silent steel cage around her. The only conversations the clicking and beeping and humming of machinery. Her solitary confinement was a strain on her, but whenever she felt alone, she would watch the recordings of her time with Blade and Cruz and all the others. They made her feel like a part of something bigger, something more than a sentinel.

Circumstance would have it that she was re-watching such events once again. She stared at the small screen and immersed herself in the past, in her memories. She found herself whispering the same words she said on that day, memorising it perfectly. She played out the situation alone, as if speaking aloud made her part of the conversation on the tape.

She was so immersed in her sad little task that she failed to notice the blurs of movement flitting across the surveillance screens beside the main monitor. She did not see them, as the intruders slipped inside the fortress, worming their way deeper into the mountainous mass of metal until they were assembled around the tower in which Disk was situated.

"Huh?" She paused the recording and looked down at the other screens. She saw nothing there, but she felt a disturbing presence nonetheless. Disk peered down below to see several mysterious figures watching her.

"Hello there. You must be Disk?" The man in front was a weedy little man with black-ringed eyes as if he had not slept in weeks. His skin was pallid, like stale cream and his flesh clung tightly to his bones giving him the appearance of a fresh corpse. When he spoke he had an unusual rasp that made him sound utterly inhuman. He spread his hands wide and then clapped them together, the sound created almost deafening as it bounced around repeatedly.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Disk demanded. She clenched her fists, but she doubted she would be much use against multiple opponents.

The man to his left, much taller and dressed in a blue trench-coat stepped forward. He frowned at her and sighed, "Please come down here miss. We just want to talk."

Disk scowled, "What if I refuse?"

The man in the trench-coat flung his arm in a spastic movement that looked like a result from a seizure. As he did so the tower cracked and split as if an invisible blade had hacked through it. Disk gasped and leapt out of harm's way, landing in a crouch opposite the creeps.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

The frail man chuckled in a way that sounded plain wrong, like a dying animal. He stared straight at her with his cold, yet flaring eyes. They were the colour of ice. "We are needless. But you should have guessed that shouldn't you? That is your fragment after all."

Disk's eyes narrowed, "H-how did you know?"

"We've been watching you. We've been watching you all. You managed to survive against Simeon's forces, but only because you were a united force. Through sheer numbers and persistence you overcame the almost insurmountable power of the four great ones and their leader, Adam Arclight! But alone each and every one of you is but an insignificant insect waiting to be crushed! That is why we are here you see?"

"You're going to kill me?"

"Of course." The raspy creature snarled.

"N-no! You can't! I am the one who holds all the secrets to the Black Spot! I hold all the information of Iron Mountain! You cannot kill me-"

"Yes, yes, yes...We know that already. That is why we are going to have you tell us everything you know before we set to work."

"Wha-?" Disk was suddenly surrounded by the man in the trench-coat and a dark-skinned woman. They reached for her but she managed to duck away from them and break into a desperate run for cover.

The enemy followed her, catching up with ease. They reached for her again but she rolled forward and spun on her heels to face her foes. She tore her dress open and cried, "DESTROY EVOLUTION!"

A blinding white flash consumed the entire room and a searing wave of heat swept over, melting the steel walls and causing the room to collapse in on itself. A secondary explosion erupted from the site of the first, this time sending fierce shock-waves through the mountain side and bringing a cascade of boulders down upon the ruins of Iron Mountain. A great ball of fire devoured the area and drowned those caught within it in crimson fire.

* * *

><p>Blade strolled through the dusty old town searching for Eve, or Yamada, or ciggies or something or other...He'd forgotten the instant he set his sights upon Mio. He had been calling out random names for a while but that had done him no good and now his throat was sore, so he just stumbled about from place to place searching for familiar faces.<p>

He came across a deserted little street and found something rather odd in the gutter. There was a large stain there. Red, dark red.

"Ketchup?" he mused. Suddenly feeling hungry. Dammit! Now he was tired, lost, bored _and _hungry! Today couldn't get any worse could it?

Of course it can.

Blade felt someone's piercing gaze through his back and so he spun around to check upon his surroundings. No-one was there, oddly enough, but Blade wasn't convinced. He knew he had felt someone watching him.

"Hey! Whoever you are, come on out! Be a man and face me!"

That elicited a sweet little giggle, unmistakeable female. A young girl appeared on a roof-top across the road and she was covered in blood. She licked it up and smiled a beaming smile, "So you finally showed up! We were waiting for you!"

"We?" Blade asked curiously. "Don't tell me..." his face lit up and a lascivious smirk spread across his face, "A little sister?"

The girl suddenly lost track and she sweat-dropped, "Huh? What are you...Uh..." She stood there awkwardly, unable to think of what she was about to say. It took her a moment to find her place and when she did she kneeled down to pick up something slouched at her feet. "No, it isn't a sister; it's actually your friend!" Her smile turned sour.

"Yamada?"

"Who's Yamada?" the girl asked rather calmly.

"How am I supposed to know?" Blade snapped.

"What? You just mentioned him- Urgh! This is so irritating! Screw it! Here!" She threw the object down to Blade and it hit the road with a heavy thud and a wet slap. Blood spattered all over his shoes and Blade was compelled to look down at the thing. What he saw sent chills down his spine.

It was Eve! Bloodied and broken. Blade cursed and glared up at the girl. "Hey! What the fuck did you do to her?"

The girl just smiled.

"Answer me bitch! Don't make me come up there!"

"Oh, that's _exactly _what I want." she chuckled devilishly.

"Grr, come here! I'll kick your ass!"

The girl shook her head. "No, I don't feel like moving that far. I'd much rather kill you from up here if you don't mind." She threw her right hand forward and smirked, "Dragon Tail!" Her nails extended in a fraction of a second, their bladed tips slicing through the battle-hardened Priest. Blade grit his teeth and snarled, bearing the brunt of the attack. When he was struck three times he reached out and grabbed the nails before yanking them back.

The girl was dragged down from the roof and landed face-first on the ground. She retracted her talons and got back up, wiping blood and dirt from the corner of her mouth. "Damn! You got lucky there! No-one has ever remained standing after the first shot before. I guess I was careless. But rest assured it won't happen again! Dragon Tail!" her attack repeated and this time Blade braced himself for a straight on attack, however this time the blades curved around to the sides and struck from behind. Adam rolled forward and let them drive into the dirt rather than his flesh. While they were stuck he charged towards the girl, a cruel smile on his face.

"Dean Drive, Fox Hound!" He barrelled into her with blinding speed and pummelled the young girl. She cried out in pain and desperately retracted her claws, all of them piercing the priest's back. A fountain of scarlet spillage erupted from the wounded warrior and Adam hunched over on top of the girl, pinning her down.

"Ah! Get off of me!" she cried.

Blade wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. He squeezed her waist and dug his fingers in until it was painful.

"Argh! What are you doing? You pervert!"

"Ha...Sorry little lady, but it's too late."

"What?"

Blade stared deep into her eyes. The crystal in his forehead glowed as did his eyes. "Memorized!" The girl's eyes narrowed and she let out a cry of alarm. Blade grinned at her and his eyes seemed to shine in the blazing sunlight. "Dragon...Tail!"

The vicious young needless was carved up like a roast chicken, decimated by her very own power. Like many of her own victims, she was unable to survive one shot from her dreaded 'Dragon Tail'. In a rain of glorious, shimmering red, the girl was thrown high into the air.

Blade chuckled madly and thrust one hand high into the air. "Judgement..." the priest spun on one foot and sliced his hand across horizontally, "Death Sentence!"

The girl crashed hard to the ground, ensuring that even if the crushing blow from before hadn't finished her off, now there was no way in Hell she was getting back up again. The battle was over just like that. But the question still remained...

Who the Hell was that girl? And why was she after Blade?

* * *

><p><span>Well, what do you think so far? Tell me what you think, no matter what it is. There are not many of you reading this, I know because unfortunately Needless is a tiny under-rated category on here, but if you can give me an idea of how you feel about the story it will help a great deal. Any advice is welcome if you've got it or just general impressions of the fic so far. Please review.<span>


	4. Hunted

**4:** **HUNTED**

Okay, first off let me apologise for making you wait so damn long for this chapter and the empty promises I gave some of my reviewers of updates that never arrived. It won't happen again I swear! Second...Enjoy this chapter and please review. Thanks so much for being patient!

* * *

><p>A harsh wind blew clouds of dust through the windows to the small shack. Cruz pushed up his collar to shield his face and turned away from the choking dust and studied the wall opposite his seat. There weren't that many jobs to take anymore. The guild was quickly becoming a redundant force within the Black Spot. Thanks to the fall of Simeon peace was becoming more of a reality within the area. It seemed with the big 4 defeated there was no longer a fear of standing up against the few remaining rebels and bandits.<p>

Cruz had helped where he could within the guild, but his contribution was considerably small. Nonetheless for a mere human he had done his job well. Without a fragment he was weak, but his tactical thinking made him worthy as an assistant. Thus many chose to have him accompany them on missions to eradicate the rebel factions within the Black Spot.

It all made Cruz feel a little more useful. It made him feel stronger.

"Hey Yamada!" a familiar voice called.

Cruz turned to face the blonde-haired beauty with a sword larger than herself. The blade almost trailed against the ground and the handle reached up above her head like a standard.

"Seto? H-Hello!"

"What are you doing sitting here all alone Yamada? Shouldn't you be out fighting? Oh that's right you can't!" Seto pointed and laughed, making Cruz feel betrayed.

"Hey! I'm doing the best I can!"

Seto rolled her eyes and sighed, waving away his concern. "I know, I know. I was just teasing. We wouldn't have been able to take down Simeon without you. I heard you did a good job tackling those bandits in the eastern mountains a few weeks ago."

"Well...I just came up with the plan, that's all. My companions did all the hard work."

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself!" the blonde woman groaned, smacking Cruz on the back, unexpectedly knocking him off his chair and to the floor. "Oops, sorry."

Cruz really wanted to change the subject before things got awkward. Well more awkward to be precise. He dusted himself off and sat back down across from Seto, nervously studying her ample bosom. Unsure where to look he glanced down at his hands crossed on the table.

"So what are you doing back in town?"

Seto smirked and hefted her mighty broadsword, "Work for the guild of course!"

"So you have a mission?"

"Yeah. There was word of a massacre in a town not far from here. All the townspeople were butchered but no trace of the killers were found. The neighbouring towns are on high alert and there's a high price for whoever brings in those responsible."

Cruz's eyes narrowed. "A...A whole town?"

"Yep. Nasty business. And when everything was beginning to calm down as well."

"But...You can't go after someone like that all alone! It's too dangerous!"

Seto grinned and uttered a soft giggle, "Who said I was doing this job alone?"

All of a sudden the door was kicked in and a maniacal young girl staggered in, eyes blazing with fury, fangs bared like some wild animal. She scanned the room for a short moment before letting out a boisterous howl of laughter and declaring, "Soon the Black Spot will be mine! I'll kill those bastards causing trouble and hand them in the streets as a warning not to fuck with me! Then I'll take over and bring about a hundred years of darkness! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

It was her...

Cruz cowered in his seat. Even now he was still intimidated when Solve had her occasional psychotic episodes. How someone who would otherwise look so unassuming in her frilly black and white dress and her soft, refined features could harbor such a dark side was truly astonishing.

Well maybe not that surprising...It seemed everyone Cruz knew was in some way a freak. Still it was creepy.

"Hello..." Cruz waved timidly.

"Shut up Yamada!" Solva snarled, "Don't interrupt me!"

"You already stopped. He didn't interrupt anything." Seto explained, much to her partner's chagrin.

"You shut up too! Don't interrupt me!"

"Fantasise another time! We've got work to do!"

Cruz sank further into his chair. Women were frightening creatures. He had learned that lesson well in his adventures.

However now was not the time to worry about his bickering companions. A grating scream echoed from outside and instantly all three turned their attention to the door. They rushed outside to find three corpses scattered around a lone figure some distance away.

"Who's there?" Seto demanded.

The figure stepped closer and emerged from the dust cloud with a sinister smile. It was a woman with short black hair and dark earthen skin. She wore cream coloured shorts and a brown top, splattered with blood.

"I asked who you are. Answer me now!" Seto repeated.

The woman closed her eyes and laughed. "My name is not important, neither is my purpose here. You see none of you are gonna be alive much longer. I'd just be wasting my time."

"What was that? You picking a fight, bitch?!" Solva growled, clenching her fists.

"Ha ha ha! I love your enthusiasm! I'll take the crazy one!"

Cruz and co spun on their heels to find a man in a blue trench-coat standing atop the roof of the shack, a swirling cloud of dust coiling around him in the shape of a serpent.

"Needless!" Seto snarled.

"What do we do?" Cruz whimpered prompting a laugh from the others.

"What do we do? We kick their asses! That's what we're gonna do!" Solva lunged for the man on the roof while Seto rushed at the woman. Cruz retreated to a safe point between the two battles and struggled to observe the fights raging all at once.

Seto slammed her sword into the ground at the woman's feet and quickly used the momentum to throw herself at her, lashing out with her feet. The side kick caught the woman in the chest and sent her stumbling away but she quickly recovered and punched her foe in the ribs, following up with an elbow to the chin and a roundhouse kick to the side of the head.

Seto rolled across the barren earth and bumped into her sword, still embedded in the ground.

The woman dug her hand into the ground and roared, "Mother Earth!" before dragging out a long sword carved from stone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Solva was knocked down in mid-air by the coiled serpent of dust. Feeling a sharp stabbing pain, she brushed a hand against her chest only for it to come away bloody. She grit her teeth and cursed under her breath.<p>

"Son of a bitch! I'll make you pay for that!"

The man just smiled, "Hmm, you're so cute when you're angry."

"Grrrrrraaaaagh!" Solva lunged for him again, to which the man swung his arm in a sluggish arc. Sensing danger Solva roared, "Magnetic World!" shooting forth a magnetic shockwave, negating the warrior's mysterious attack.

"Impressive." he nodded as if understanding something and crossed his arms.

Solva landed on the roof nearby and smirked, "Am I still cute smart-ass?"

He returned her smiled, "Of course you are. But you would be much prettier dressed in red!" Extending his hand he let loose a vicious howl, screaming, "Wind Scythe!"

Solva had little time to react and was knocked off the roof again crashing hard against the ground. Her dress had been sliced open around her stomach leaving large gashes in their wake upon her snowy white skin.

"Ugh...What the hell?"

"Solva!" Cruz cried from the sidelines.

"Stay back!" she yelled, paralysing the boy, "He's too dangerous!"

With great difficulty she pried herself up off the ground and stared daggers at her opponent. "Besides...That fucker is mine!"

* * *

><p>All the while Seto and the dark-skinned woman were embroiled in an intense sword fight, metal and stone blades clashing with the sound of thunder. Seto seemed to have the upper hand against the woman, but open every opening her opponent summoned razor-sharp stalagmites from the ground, forcing her to back off if she desired to keep her head.<p>

With a curse, Seto landed a safe distance away from the onslaught to catch her breath.

_Damn it! She's going easy on me...Trying to lure me in so she can use her traps. Well two can play at that game!_

Seto charged again and slammer her immense sword against that of her foe, knocking the other woman aside and leaving her open to attack. Seto instantly leapt into the air to avoid the incoming strike and raised her sword to the heavens.

"Gyro Gravitation!"

Her opponent's stalagmites were turned against the master and more rose in rebellion against their mysterious wielder. With a cry of pain a spire of sharpened rock rose up through both her feet, trapping her in place.

With a confident smile Seto manipulated the gravity upon her sword to make it fall much harder and faster. With force enough to cleave the woman clean in half Seto brought her blade down, but found no purchase in flesh and bone.

A wall of sheer rock rose up from the earth to shield the woman, bearing the brunt of the slash and rendering the softened blow to only knock the woman free from her stony prison.

_What? How can she have so many tricks up her sleeve? You can only have one fragment!_

Panting for breath, the woman let out a dry chuckle. "That was a pretty clever move, I'll give you that. But trust me I'm far from finished!"

Seto brandished her mighty weapon and grinned right back at her. "Great, I was afraid I was starting to get bored!"

Cruz watched on helplessly as his friends returned to battle with renewed vigour. But even so, he had a terrible feeling about all of this.

A feeling that the worst was yet to come...


End file.
